Dimitri's Mistake
by AwesomeAssassin
Summary: Okay, so, Dimitri left with Rose. 2 months later he's back. Tasha's angry. Will she kill Rose?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so imagine that Dimitri left to go with Tasha. Two months later, he comes back and Rose isn't happy about this. **

I knew I was killing Adrian on the inside, but what was I to do about it? I loved Dimitri, I didn't love Adrian. There was no changing that. But, when Dimitri left, he didn't just kill me, he beat me up and left me too die.

Now he was back, it made me sick. How could he just think I would let him back in with open arms? I was just so angry, I decided a walk was what I needed best.

Even though I wasn't meant to be out of my room until another 2 hours, I snuck out anyway, and headed straight to my thinking place. It was a small creek that was fairly deep. There was a small ledge there. It had a railing on it, but I was sure it was abandoned. I looked out into the water, wishing.

"Rose…" a voice came up from behind me, but I didn't flinch. I knew who it was, and I honestly wasn't in the mood.

"Imagine if you could just jump off this ledge into the water, and when you climbed back up, you could be anyone you wanted to be. The whole world would change for you, giving up what it values most, for you."

I knew I was talking about the water, and it was just random, but I also knew that it could have some meaning behind it.

Before I knew it, I grabbed underneath the railing, pretending to jump off into the water, but instead, swinging around to face him.

He ran three steps, in a hopeless attempt to get my from jumping off, but when he realized I didn't, he stopped where he was.

"You think I would be that stupid? To do the impossible?" I said, walking past him with out looking at him. He sighed and turned to face my back.

"Rose, please let me explain-"

"Explain what!" I burst out without shouting, turning on him. "You abandoned me for Tasha! For 2 months! 2 months, Dimitri! Then, you come back, and expect everything to go back to normal? That everything would be just as you left them? For you just to come back, to be my mentor, the person I look up to? You know what? People change in 2 months! And you've changed. I mistrust before trusting, and I don't know you. You want me to respect you again? You are going to need earn it, _again_."

I stormed past him, tears swelling in the backs of my eyes, but I wasn't done yet.

"Go back to Tasha. She needs you a lot more than I do."

Then, I broke out into a run, but in the direction I wouldn't normally go. I ran, and jumped into the water. I held my breath for as long as I could, letting myself drift underwater for a while.

I had literally just killed myself then. I knew I still loved him, and it hurt to tell him to go.

I finally couldn't hold my breath anymore, and I broke up for breath, hoping he had gone. He had, and I just floated there.

I looked up at the stars. Dark was falling, and so were my tears. It was growing cold, but I couldn't care less.

***

Dimitri was still there that day, and I tried to avoid him as much as possible, and apparently, he had the same intentions. I could tell that he had been thinking about what I had told him-err-shouted at him, and so he should!

I didn't realize that I was staring at him, so when Christian came from behind me, it scared the crap out of me!

"Would you just make up with him already?" he whispered intensely, and I jumped so much I almost smacked him in the face.

"Sorry. Uh, what do you mean?"

He sighed. "So he left," he shrugged like it was no big deal. "Get over it. We graduate soon. You don't ever have to see him again, if you don't want to."

But I did want to see him, although I couldn't ever tell him that, well, not until I could forgive him.

"It's not that simple." I stated.

"Tell me how it isn't." he said and leant against the doorframe.

I sighed. "Don't worry. I'll figure something out."

He nodded. "Even though we fight, Rose, I don't like to see you unhappy. You know that right?"

I nodded, surprised on the inside. "I feel the same way. C'mon. Let's go find Lissa?"

He nodded and put an arm on my shoulder friendly. I smiled and we walked towards the gym. It was almost time for practice anyway, and I was dreading it.

I arrived at the gym with Christian and Dimitri was waiting for me outside. I nodded towards him and said goodbye to Christian.

I changed, really wanting this to get it over and done with. And, just like on the first day, when I walked into the gym, he was sitting down reading a book. I cleared my throat and waited as I stood in the door way.

He put down his book and looked at me, apology written all over his face, but in a strong Manish way.

I sighed, thinking about what Christian had said.

"You can explain, but you got two minutes." I warned, and he stood up. He didn't look rushed, he knew I wasn't timing it.

"How much do you know?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not much." I whispered loudly.

He nodded. "I left to forget you." He admitted.

My eyes opened wide. "To forget me?"

He nodded in confirmation. "It's wrong. And I thought Tasha could make me forget you. But she couldn't."

I suddenly knew what he was talking about. He was talking about how it was wrong for us to be together!

"Then why did you come back?"

"Because she couldn't."

I nodded, mostly to myself, taking this in. He gave me time but I already knew my answer.

"You didn't do it because you gave up on me?" I asked. Even I knew that he didn't do that, but the message got across.

"Of course not. So, am I forgiven?"

I sighed dramatically. "I don't know…" I smiled.

A half smiled played over his lips.

I laughed. "You were forgiven the moment I saw you."

**Please R&R. Should this be a one-shot? Or should I continue. I will be counting votes.**

**Thanks a heap**

**Lauren**


	2. Lissa's happiness

**Thank you so much guys. 7 yeses. 1 One shot. I guess this means this will be a story. BTW, sorry this one is short, I didn't really have enough time to write anymore.**

Christian looked at me with uncertainty. Like he wasn't sure, or he was holding back. I saw him take a deep breath, and start moving towards me. "I need to ask you something." He said, taking my hand and leading me outside. We reached my creek, although we were on the other side of it, and we both looked out to it.

"Ask me." I said.

He sighed, and took my hand again.

"Lissa, will you marry me?"

My whole world was spinning on me. God, I was inside Lissa's head!

She…err…I…squealed and hugged him.

"Yes." She whispered, and he hugged her/me tighter.

_Okay, I've had enough of this._ I thought, and started pulling myself out. I couldn't stand it in here anymore. Yay, they had their moment, I really didn't want to be there for any else.

I felt the whole world push on the side of my head, and I opened my eyes……

I was back, looking at a very curious Dimitri.

"What?" I said, as he was starring at me like I was strange. "Can I not be pulled into Lissa's head without being looked at like a freak?"

He smiled. "No, I don't think you can. How's everything?"

I knew he meant with Lissa. "She's never been happier. Christian asked her to marry him."

His eyes grew wider. "And she said…"

"What do you think she said?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

He shrugged. "Yes?"

I nodded.

"I better go see her, congratulate her and all that."

He nodded. "I suppose. But that means tomorrow you will have an extended lesson."

I looked at the clock hanging on the gym wall. "We only have five minutes left!"

He nodded. "So tomorrows practice will go for 2 hours and five minutes."

I sighed. "See you later Dimitri."


	3. Chapter 3

**DPOV**

The news of Lissa's engagement swept the school like a tsunami, or a hurricane. No one had expected it to happen, but were strangely okay with the princess getting married at eighteen.

But there was something about this whole situation that I was uncomfortable with, and it had nothing to do with Lissa or Christian.

It was jealously that was eating me inside out that I was uncomfortable with. Two teens at nineteen to get married, and yet, a twenty-four year old man couldn't, just because it was his job.

The love I felt for Rose was something more than just a crush, it was true love, like a soul mate or something along those lines, and yet it irritated me so much that together, everything felt right, and yet, was so wrong. I felt like punching something, although the only thing I could punch or kick with reason was Rose, and I would never hurt her, so I couldn't.

Lissa had a HUGE smile on her face as she walked out of Combat class, and I decided to get some information about anything and everything, just for….closure.

"Princess." I called to her attention, half running to her side.

She stopped walking and smiled in delight when she said me and waved.

"Guardian Belikov-"

"Please." I interrupted in a kind way. "Call me Dimitri."

She nodded, and I wasn't sure if she knew it or not, but she was twisting her body when she talked, like a little child.

"Okay, Dimitri. Is there anything I can do for you?"

I nodded. "Yes there is actually. Of course, everyone knows about your engagement." I started of easily, not really sure how to continue, but figuring it was best to go with the flow.

Her face fell a bit. "You're okay with it, aren't you?" she looked worried.

My eyes widened as I rushed to assure her. "Yes, yes! Of course! I'm very happy fro you! I just…" I took a deep breath in. "I was just wondering…how he asked you."

She raised her eyebrows in suspicion and tilted her head to the side. "Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

I refused to look at her, looking at anything _but___her. What I found though, didn't help one bit.

Behind her, Rose stood there, talking to someone I couldn't make out. They were too far away and in the shadows. It was probably Eddie or someone, I didn't dwell on it too much.

But thinking about her, made me stop talking, and Lissa looked in my direction, finally understanding as soon as she saw Rose.

"Oh, now I understand." She said with the smile growing back on her face. "You want to ask Rose."

"I…err….." I sighed. "Its impossible. She's a Dhampir, I'm a Dhampir. And she's 7 years younger than me, not to mention its illegal!"

She looked at me.

"What?"

She shrugged. "How much do you love her?" she asked and I frowned in confusion.

"What-"

"You heard me." She cut in and I sighed again.

"I love her more than anything."

She slapped me softly on my chest. "Then you shouldn't let anything get in the way. Trust me, I know Rose. And I'm sure you do too. She's not afraid to break the rules for something she really wants. And she really wants you."

"How can you be sure?"

She relaxed and smiled. "If I know anything in this world, is that she loves you even more than you love her. Go on, try it. But, if she says no, you owe me $20."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Princess."

She shook her head. "Call me Lissa."

**RPOV**

I was on my way back to my room when the person I really didn't need to talk to 'ran into me'.

"Little Dhampir." He said, coming out of the shadows. "Do I have some news for you."

I rolled my eyes, but stopped walking. I was a sucker for gossip. "What do you want, Adrian."

He smiled. "Guess who visited Dimitri's dreams last night."

At that, I slammed against him, pushing him to the back wall.

"Stay out of there."

"Jealous I couldn't get into yours?"

I scoffed. "No. Just keep out of there. You torment me and Lissa; you don't need to add anyone else to the list."

He put a hand on my shoulder, but I was too tired to shake it off. Last night I was tossing and turning all night, waking up in the middle of the night three times, which was why he couldn't stalk me. Honestly, I would take him stalking me in my dreams rather than getting no sleep at all.

"Well, don't worry. Do you want to know something or not? Either way you will find out, whether it's from me or him."

"Him?"

"Look behind you."

At his orders, I turned around to see Lissa talking to Dimitri about something. I supposed that meant Dimitri had something to say to me.

"Honestly, I think that guys a creep, but I rest on what I stand for. I seriously think that guy likes you, which is completely insane! I mean, he's your god damn teacher, not 17!" he said while I was looking at Dimitri. I wanted to tell him everything right then, that love could be found more than just in your age group. But, I had a sick feeling that that was just compulsion talking.

"He's not in love with me." I said, the words coming out dry because they were the truth. "He loves Tasha."

He scoffed. "Then why did he come back? Duh, he wanted to come back. And who's the only person he would miss here!"

"Lissa?" I knew that wasn't the answer, but I so wanted to say that!

"NO! You! He loves you! So you should just march up there right now and tell me differently."

I smiled, seeing the sense in his words.

"You're right. Maybe he does. Thanks for the warning." I said sweetly and he backed away, becoming even darker.

"You're welcome. You know I would do anything for you."

I nodded. "Thank you." I said and walked past him, in the same direction in which I was headed out before, the other way than going to Dimitri.

Lissa seemed happier than usual when we both got back to our room, me, naturally, coming in later, past curfew. But, I assumed that it was still because of Christian.

"What does it feel like." I said suddenly, out of the blue. "To have anyone you want."

I heard her sigh from her bed and I sat up from my lying position.

"Lissa!" I said, getting her attention. She sat up slowly. "I heard you. Look, I don't really know. I don't have anyone I want."

"You have Christian." I pointed out and she nodded.

"True and it feels great. But you got to know that one person won't keep you going, and that's why I don't have everyone I want. I don't have mum or dad or Andre."

I sighed. "So, we both have some one we can't get, even if we tried as hard as we could. Some one that's impossible to get?"

The sides of her mouth went down, but not in sadness, but in a sort of touché thing.

"I suppose. Look, I can't get them because their dead, but you still have a chance."

Lissa was the only one who knew about my feelings for Dimitri, besides me. Sometimes I thought she knew it more than me!

"I don't see how." I said, but a knock at the door stopped me from saying anything else.

I went to the door and opened it to no one. I looked down to a note with a Rose attached to it.

"I suppose this is addressed to me?" I asked, since there was no name, just the Rose.

Lissa shrugged. "I suppose."

Inside the card, gave me the shock of a lifetime. I didn't look at the page yet, just held in front of my face. I was determined to find out if Lissa had anything to do with this, and by the giggles, she did.

"What did you do?" I asked, putting the page down. She knew I hadn't read it yet.

"I'm sorry, but he seemed so upset. I needed to help him. Go one, read it."

I did what she told me.

"_Dear my sweet Rose. I can't hold it in anymore. I love you. Will you marry me? Adrian."_

I read it so quickly that I had to go back to the name.

"ADRIAN?" I asked and Lissa came over to me quickly, snatching the note and reading it. I looked inside the envelope and found I had left something in the bottom. A ring.

I turned to Lissa with a frown on my face. "You…" I said darkly and she ran out of the room, even though it was past curfew. I didn't know where she went.

I sat on my bed and stared at the note. No way could I marry Adrian.

1. The queen would kill me.

2. I don't love him.

3. I loved Dimitri.

4. …….I just couldn't.

What was I going to do?

**Duh, duh, daaaaaaa!**

**I know this was long, but I was so determined to get to the proposal! Thanks for all your great ideas!**

**I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Maybe even tonight……**

**We shall see…….**


	4. Telling Dimitri

Lissa came running back into the room with a worried look on her face. She came and sat next to me immediately and took my hand.

"You can't accept this." She said with the tone matching her face.

I sighed. "No, you're wrong." I said sarcastically. "I'm going to marry Adrian, maybe have a couple of kids…" Lissa looked appalled.

"Just kidding. As if!" she relaxed slightly.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" she asked. "What's going to happen?"

I sighed. "I don't know Liz, but I just need to think about this."

No doubt that Adrian would be looking in my dreams again tonight. What was I going to say to him!

I didn't sleep that night, so I was a mess in the morning for practice. Dimitri looked at me curiously.

"Partying last night?" he asked sarcastically, curiosity burning behind his words.

I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Scared. I'm sure everyone's expecting it."

He frowned. "Scared? What does everyone know?"

My eyebrows rose. "So everyone _doesn't_ know about it? I was sure Adrian would tell…"

"Tell what?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came. What was I meant to say? "Nothing." Was all I could think of.

Dimitri leant against the wall, his arms folded. "Just tell me." Again he was using his 'stop fooling around' voice.

I sighed and gave in. "Adrian asked me something last night. I was afraid of what I was going to say to him in the dream…" I put my hand over my mouth and turned around. He didn't know that.

"He dream walks?" he asked.

I spun back around on the balls of my feet and nodded sheepish.

"What did he asked you?"

The questions flew at me like hail, and I was able to hold off the fact that Adrian asked me to marry him until he forced me into it. When I told him, he almost blew his top.

"And you said…"

"I haven't said anything yet. The answer is no though. But I knew it was his plan to ask me in a note, then make me answer in my dreams."

His face grew red and I grew suspicious.

"Jealous much?" I asked my eyebrow raising (I know! He taught me to do that last Sunday!).

He scoffed. "No. I just hate him. Excuse me." He said and pushed past me gently.

I looked at the time. "We still have ten minutes left of practice!" I shouted at him, but I was too late. He was gone.

**DPOV**

I stormed out of the gym, Rose calling something to me, but I couldn't hear her anymore. I was set on Adrian. But I couldn't beat him up like I wanted to without going to jail, so I set for Lissa.

She wasn't surprise to see me. "You heard?" she guessed, and I nodded. She sighed. "You need to do it now. There are more then just him on her trail. I hear Eddie-"

"Don't want to know. Don't want to know." I said quickly, sticking my fingers in my ears.

"Well then, why are you holding back?"

"I'm scared." I admitted and she sighed impatiently. She looked to the ceiling, making her whole head tilt, and she put her hands on her face.

"Okay," she said, "This is what we're going to do."

**RPOV**

I tried to find Dimitri, but I couldn't. He disappeared. I decided to go back to my room and get some rest. Today was Saturday anyway. There were no classes today.

But, there standing in my room, was Dimitri.

"So its true." I said to myself. "As soon as you finish looking for them. They appear."

He smiled.

"Rose. Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't really control anything at that moment. Everything seemed to spin to fast to see. I could feel myself swaying, but I wasn't sure if I was doing it physically or mentally. Since Dimitri didn't rush to save me from falling, I supposed it was mental.

"Marry you?" I asked in a soft voice. "What happened to 'we can never be together', or '_they_ come first?'"

He sighed and walked up to me. He took my hand and looked deeply into my eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder, and his around my waist, and me started to dance, even though there was no music.

"I figured that love does have its boundaries, but those boundaries are meant to be crossed. I love you, that's all that matters too me now."

I felt like I might cry. So all that time he _did _love me. It was a good feeling.

He gave me a spin, and my smile got wider. I didn't think he was conscious of the fact we were dancing, but it was sweet all the same.

"So?" he asked.

"So what?" I was completely lost in the moment, I had forgotten anything else.

"Will you marry me?"

I closed my eyes with a smile on my face, pretending to decide. I opened my eyes and whispered…"Y-"

"NO!" a shout came form behind me, and we both spun around. At the door, was Adrian. He looked angry.

"Adrian…" I started in shock, but no one paid attention to me.

Adrian attacked, throwing himself at me, well, at Dimitri, who was behind me. Dimitri pushed me behind him and took the hit, falling over backwards with a struggling Adrian on top of him.

"She's MINE!" Adrian shouted at him. Without effort, Dimitri swept Adrian off of him and onto the floor. He came to stand by my side. Adrian had already given up on the attack and had resourced to showing me truth.

"He can give you nothing, Rose. No children. No family. Not to mention you're illegal!" I felt Dimitri flinch behind me. "I can give you all those things if you want them, Rose. I love you."

I sighed and went out of Dimitri's arms and stood in the middle between them, facing Adrian. Dimitri didn't want to let me go, but I looked at him behind me, letting him know something that I didn't even know, and he let me go. I crossed my arms in front of me, but in a kind way, not a cross way.

"I don't need any of those things, Adrian. And I'm sorry. I love Dimitri."

I turned back to him to answer. "Y-"

"NO!"

"Oh what now!" I said, turning back to see Tasha in the doorway.

"He's mine." She spat and walked in besides Adrian.

"Great." He said with a smile. "I'll have Rose. You have Dimitri. Everything's great."

I looked at him. "Or not." He added, taking a step back.

"Get away from him!" she shouted.

"Tasha." Dimitri whispered. "I love you."

**Sorry this is so short. I need to get to school ******** Thanks for your ideas guys! Keep them coming in!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought I would never see you again, Tasha." He continued and hugged her. My mouth dropped to the floor. Was he serious? He loved Tasha? He only asked me because he thought he would never see her again?

Dimitri looked at me, and his eyes widened. "It's not how it seems." He hurried, and a tear stroked down my cheek.

"I _knew_ I couldn't trust you anymore. I_ knew_ you changed!" I shouted at him, more tears falling. "I should have listened to myself." I said quietly and pushed past him.

I didn't know where I was going to go, just like before, but the same words kept playing in my head.

_Tasha, I love you._

He never did care about me. Now, I was never so sure. He couldn't give a crap if I died or not. Maybe he never did.

Strangely enough, I wasn't angry at Tasha. She was so sweet too me before, and I knew she could do no harm. OF COURSE Dimitri would fall in love with her. Who wouldn't?

Funnily enough, I ended up at the creek again. I looked out at the water and remembered when Dimitri came back. How I wished that I could just jump in the water and come out anyone I wanted to be.

I climbed underneath the railing, hanging onto it so I didn't fall in accidentally. My mind was set. I wasn't sure if the water was deep enough, but I was about to find out.

I bent my knees. My face was clean now, then, I couldn't believe it, but I jumped.

My mind was soaring, as much as my heart. I believed that this could work.

A voice in the back of my mind was screaming. Lissa. Telling me to get my ass back to the academy, but I wasn't listening.

My body hit the water with a warm crash. Turns out it was deep enough. I was soaked from head to toe, but when I came out of the water, everything was the same. It was no surprise to a sane person, but I grew sadder inside.

_I wish I could have been what he wanted me to be. _I said to myself. _That I was good enough._

I sighed. The water was freezing, clearing my mind. I realized how stupid it was now. As if that could really happen!

I had forgotten that Lissa had improved the bond, so now she could be sucked into my head too. She was standing by the railing looking at me.

"What?" I said. "I thought I'd go for a swim."

She shook her head and helped me out of the water.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, almost as if she was questioning my insanity. We were back at our room now, and she was picking twigs out of my hair. I hadn't realized there was so much crap at the bottom of the water. It must have broken my fall.

"I was thinking that I could jump into the water and be what Dimitri wanted me to be when I came out?" I said, almost in a question.

She sighed. "Why do I even ask?" she said to herself and flopped on the bed, giving up on my hair. "You can't just keep doing that to Dimitri, you know. He'll get sick of it soon enough, then he'll get sick of you."

"It seems he's already gotten sick of me." I said. She sighed.

"Is that what you're sure of? Or is that what it seems like?"

"When did you get so motherly?" I asked off topic.

"Since you needed my help. Now, answer the question."

I sighed. "He said 'I love you' to Tasha. Explain that in a scenario that he still loves me."

She closed her eyes, and from behind her, came a voice.

"You don't know what happened in the 2 months I was gone. Tasha stuck by me. She looked after me more than I looked after her. I was sad without you, and she was the only one there who could keep me from going insane. Of course I love her, but only in friendship. I love you, as in, I want to marry you." Dimitri said in a strong voice, but sweet and soft too.

I understood though. I loved him too much to let him go.

I walked over to him. "Yes." I said finally.

He smiled. "I love you, my Roza."

"I love you Dimi." I chuckled and so did he. I kissed him soft and sweet, but with meaning.

Lissa squealed in delight and I smiled at him, looking into his eyes.

Adrian was happier than I would have thought he would have been. He wasn't angry, but he was in a better mood than before. When I asked him, he was simple with his answers.

"I'm happy for you, Rose. I'm not a self centered jerk like you think I am."

I smiled and hugging him side on like a friend.

I was so excited about getting married. Lissa would be getting married too, which made the deal even sweeter. And I was sure everyone was happy with us getting married. This was going to be perfect.

TPOV

No, no, no! This was all wrong! I was not happy about this! Dimitri getting married was fine. But him getting married to _Rose? _That was pushing it. It should be ME!

I would make sure that this wedding didn't go as planned. I would make sure that it would screw Dimitri up so much that he would have no choice but me.

If I had too, I would kill Rosemarie Hathaway.

**Duh duh daaaaaaa. Once again ******** So, what you think? By the reviews, this story gave everyone quite a scare didn't it? Don't worry, I am one of those RxD people, so they will always be together….**

**Or will they.**

**Ohh! I'm evil!**

**R&R**

**Lauren.**

**Ps, if you have any suggestions, or you want to be in it or whatever, I will try to put as much in as possible. I need new character names! **


	7. Chapter 7

I knew better than anyone else that Graduation was a very stressful time for both students and teachers alike. I kept asking myself WHY I offered to help out with everything, but looking at Dimitri made me think straight again. As if I could go one week without seeing Dimitri.

Dimitri had the job of sorting the invitations. Every invitation had been printed, but they still had to be folded and put into the envelope. My job was to put the stamps on them.

Our mouths were spit less, my fingers were sore, but I actually had fun. We had calculated that we had WAY to many stamps, so, when we had break, we gave them use.

We resorted to sticking them to my face. I had them everywhere, including my eyelids.

"You think we'll get in trouble for this?" I asked, half laughing.

He frowned. "I wouldn't think that it would concern you." He told me.

I shrugged. "I don't care much. I was just wondering."

He laughed, which wasn't so rare for him anymore, not since.

Kirova had walked past the window, and he tensed. I was fearless of her though, so I turned to the window, face on, and smiled and waved. Kirova was opened mouthed and staring at me, but in the end, she just shook her head and rolled her eyes. I supposed she didn't want to get involved.

I sighed and stuck another to my cheek happily. "I guess this means I'm worth something now." I said with a smile on my face.

Dimitri tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I smiled on the inside. "Well, if I died right now, everyone would loose all these stamps. What a pity that would be."

He sighed and hugged me from behind. "You have always been worth something, Rose. I mean," he smiled. "who could live without the stubborn, strong, famous, Rosemarie Hathaway."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't really like him calling me by my full name, but he could get away with it….just this once.

"So," he continued, smiling down on me. "When you graduate, I was thinking…"

"Oh no." I said jokingly. "This can't be good."

He smirked. "I was thinking…" he continued. "That we might go to Russia for our wedding."

I smiled and thought about that. I had always wanted to see where Dimitri had come from, and I decided I would like nothing better.

"It sounds perfect." I said, turning on him. We smiled at each other, and leant in, and I tensed on the inside. I wanted to kiss him so much, so…

"Dimka!" I voice came from the door.

"Of course." I said under my breath and pulled away.

He sighed and turned to the door. "Tasha, hey. What's wrong?"

She laughed. "Do I really need an excuse to come say hi to my favourite guy?"

"Yes." I whispered again under my breath.

She ignored me. "So, what are you doing?" she asked and picked up an envelope.

"Leaving." I said and walked beside her, out the door.

DPOV

"Leaving." Rose said and pushed past Tasha. I knew how she felt, but I was more polite about it.

"What's her problem?" Tasha said.

I sighed. "I think I know. Sorry Tasha, but I got to go. See you later."

I tired to push past her. "Wait.' She said in a small voice. "You're right. I did have a reason for coming here. You see, I'm lonely. I need you Dimka."

She was moving closer to me, and I backed away. She turned sluttish, but she just looked like a blown up Barbie doll.

"Help." I said in a small voice.

RPOV

I couldn't believe Tasha. She was such a whore! She was trying to break us up, I was sure of it. She was doing it on purpose.

_Well, at least we will go together to Russia._ I thought to myself. _She can't ruin anything there._

I really wanted to believe that, but I wasn't entirely there. It seemed like she could ruin anything.

I expected footsteps to come up behind me, and I did hear them, but they weren't form Dimitri.

"You should really leave him alone." Tasha said from behind me. "He doesn't love you. He's using you."

I turned around to her with an annoyed look.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" I asked, my head shaking slightly.

She smiled. "As long as you're alive. It'll be over soon."

Then, she ran at me.

**OHH!! Sorry for the Cliff hanger. **

**Holidays are coming up soon, (two days), so I should be writing plenty more. Yay! Thanks for all you're reviews. You guys are keeping me going!**


	8. Chapter 8

DPOV

So, I lay there, in the middle of the room, my mind wound up in anxiousness, and my hands and feet were tied up with ropes. Tasha the karate girl, who would have thought she meant it when she said she could look after herself.

But, I stopped thinking that. Rose was in trouble. If I knew Tasha , (which I did), then she was on her way to Rose right now. I had to get out.

RPOV

Tasha had her hands around my neck, strangling me. Her hands were on there too tight to fight back, or too breathe. Who would have thought she meant it when she said she could look after herself. I knew I was going to die. I could just sense it in my gut, and also in my head, and in my lungs. I could feel myself slowly dripping away.

Then, a sweet voice came from beyond, but it wasn't Dimitri. I knew that for sure. It was someone else.

"ROSE?" it squealed, but I couldn't really hear it anymore.

The pressure from my neck suddenly lifted off, but I still couldn't breathe. I only just felt my body being kicked.

"Hey, Tasha. I thought I saw Rose with you." I suddenly knew who the voice was, and I wanted to shout out to him, but I couldn't. I had no energy left.

Without realizing it, I was still slowly drifting from unconsciousness. With my last bit of strength, I hurled myself towards the voices that were still chattering, and I heard a gasp.

***

My eyes flittered open. My head spun, but I was too drowsy to realize it. I could feel my heart pumping in my chest, which hopefully meant I was still alive.

I closed my eyes again, but not all the way, just enough to see, and tilted my head, revealing a person sitting next too me.

Christian.

"What happened?" I asked the words hurting as they came out. "Why are you here?"

His eyes were opened wide with relief.

"You had been taken down by I serious bad-ass. But, don't worry, she was a **bad**-ass, so your title is still yours." He smiled.

The next words out of my mouth were the ones I had been dying to say. "Where's Dimi-"

"Right here." Dimitri cut me off, and moved in closer too me. He placed a hand on my cheek and said something in Russian. I would have to find out what he said when I'm not half dead still.

"I love you." I croaked. It didn't sound romantic or anything, because of my throat, but it got the message through.

"I love you too."

**Sorry it's so short again! School! Urgh! Don't worry, just today and tomorrow and then I wont have to go to school YAY!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep going!**

**Lauren.**


	9. Chapter 9

Russia was further away than I thought. I had recovered from Tasha's spaz attack, and, hours and hours later, we were in Russia, in a bus, on the way too meet Dimitri's parents. I was breathing heavily, even with Dimitri trying to calm me down. I could sense he was excited.

"It's alright, Rose. Relax."

"Easy for you to say." I breathed and leant into him. "You know your parents like you."

He sighed. "They'll love you, just like I do."

I smiled, showing my front two teeth. "What are they like?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Was it not you that said people change in two months? How about five years?"

He had a point. "I still stick by that." I assured. "But you've been writing to them."

He shrugged. "You read them. What do you think they're like?"

He had let me read some of his hundreds of letters from his family before we came to Russia.

"Well, your sisters seem….playful." I started.

He laughed. "Ah yes. They are very much. They love to joke."

I looked up at him. "I thought you didn't know them."

He smiled. "I'm just testing you."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but kept going. "Your mother seems very…motherly."

He smiled even wider. "That's because she is. She will absolutely adore you, Roza. She always has."

"But she hasn't even seen me before." I pointed out.

He nodded. "I don't just _receive_ letters from my family."

I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing, figuring it was better not to know what he had said about me.

Then, my eyebrows frowned, as I had realized something.

"I didn't read any from your grandmother." I noticed out loud.

He suddenly went stiff, but relaxed, trying to get me not to notice, but I was quicker than that.

"She doesn't write to me." He said in a soft voice. "She's a very busy woman."

I nodded, acknowledging the lie out loud.

There was something with him as soon as I mentioned his grandmother, and I didn't know what it was…

But I was going to find out.

Meanwhile, back at the Academy….

TPOV

I couldn't see how I could have been beaten. I mean, I had been training for years… If only Dimitri hadn't gotten out of the ropes. Stupid Boy Scout. I should have done a better job.

And now, I was in a jail cell in the royal court, waiting to go on trial, with no hope of getting out.

And no hope of stopping the wedding.

I needed to get out. This wedding couldn't go one, as long as I was living…

I saw my opportunity.

"Christian?" I asked as he walked towards my cell cautiously.

He shook his head. "What has happened to you, Tasha? You had a lot to live, and you blow it away for trying to ruin someone else's life? That's low. Just give it up, Tasha."

I scoffed. "I never had anything to live! People threw me out like yesterday's porridge because of what your parents did! Just like you! I am just trying to hold on to the person that I _do_ live for."

Christian shook his head and I sighed.

"Ever since you fell in love with Lissa, you haven't been the person that everyone avoids. You grew a new reputation. I still have the old one, and I figure, if it works for you, it'll work for me."

"There are other ways." Christian said quickly before I could go on, then he sighed. "Do your time here, Tasha. Don't go to Russia with us. Do your time, then forgive and forget. Dimitri doesn't love you, but you're still his friend."

I could see the sense in that, and the excitement I had felt over the past couple of weeks, the rush that would not go away, finally disappeared, and I could make sense of everything I had done again.

"Thank you." I whispered. "You don't know how much you've done for me."

He nodded. "I love you, Tasha." He said.

"I love you too, my Christian. Thank you."

He walked away, and I sighed and slouched on the potato sack of a bed. I would need to get to Russia, but this time, too apologize.

I wondered if I would be able to keep calm while he's smooching Rose…

DPOV

Seeing my parents was the greatest feeling I had ever felt before I met Rose. I hadn't seen them in forever, but Rose was growing more and more anxious the closer we got there.

"Shh…" I calmed her.

But when we pulled up the house, and I dragged her out of the car, she was growing better.

"What you think?"

"It's a beautiful house." She said, almost with surprise.

I smiled as my sisters came running out of the house.

"DIMKA!" they both squealed, and I squeezed Rose's hand.

They both gave me a huge hug, then I turned to Rose.

"Rose, this is Anna and Sammy."

They both gave her hug, and I tensed up. I wasn't sure Rose was ready for all this, but she laughed and hugged them back.

"Hello." She said in English.

Luckily, my whole family had learnt English years ago, so there would be no communication problems. I was a little worried about Sammy, though, she hadn't been studying as hard before, and the next words out of her mouth proved it.

"Hello, my name is Watermelon. How are you feeling on this fine Library?"

I slapped my hand to my head and Rose laughed a bit.

"Hello, Watermelon." I said to her and hugged Rose at the side.

My mother walked out of the house, and her face lit up when she saw us.

"Is this the famous Roza we keep hearing about?"

RPOV

I cringed. There it was again. He had been talking about me.

I turned to him. "What exactly did you say?" I asked.

He smiled sheepish.

I laughed. I had a feeling I was going to like it here.


End file.
